


Without Exception

by mr-im-fine (witch_lit)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, POV Kevin, Post-Canon, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_lit/pseuds/mr-im-fine
Summary: The season's ended, and it's time to relax.





	Without Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I'm back at it again with another song-inspired fic, this time Degenerates by I the Mighty. I'm writing a long fic partially based on this song but I recently re-listened and couldn't wait to put something out ;)  
> Find me on Tumblr at mr-im-fine!

Kevin wakes up slowly, his arms reaching through soft linen. It’s warm to his touch, and he exhales as he turns onto his back.

The sun is warm on his legs as it embraces the room. The open blinds spread rectangles of light throughout, reaching over the bottom half of the bed and most of the room. The white sheets seem to glow, the wood dresser along the wall catching the light almost like gold. There’s some cat hair on the bed, and the culprit is sitting in a leather chair along the far wall.

He doesn’t want to leave. Not just the bed, the feeling. He can hear Neil laugh from the living room, and coffee pervades his nose. If he stays, he could fall back asleep. This already feels enough like a dream.

Stretching his arms above his head, Kevin pops his back as he arches up, up, up. He pulls on his sweatpants and pulls the sheet of the bed in some semblance of making it before he enters the living room.

Neil and Andrew are sitting at the table, a pot of coffee and two mugs between them as Sir nudges at Neil’s hand then slides onto his back. Neil looks delighted, Andrew indifferent.

Kevin slides behind Neil, who leans his head back to Kevin’s abdomen and looks up at him.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Neil says, and Kevin sort of wants to wrap this moment up forever. He settles for wrapping his hands around Neil’s cup of coffee and taking a long sip.

“That was mine,” Neil reminds him.

Kevin shrugs. He’s certainly not drinking whatever sugar concoction Andrew has undoubtedly whipped up.

It’s only been two days since the Exy season ended, and instead of feeling crushed, Kevin feels something closer to peace. He’d taking the next couple of weeks off to be with his boyfriends, and they’re doing the same. They’re planning to meet up with some of the Foxes from Kevin’s first year with them, Jean and Jeremy, but that’ll come later.

For now it’s enjoying each other’s company. They’ve been split up, but finally, for the first time in years, they’re all going be on the same team. Andrew only has a season left on his contract, and Kevin doesn’t think he’ll renew it at the end of the year, no matter the loss his talent would be to the sport.

They spend the day mostly in the house. They go to the supermarket, and Neil goes for a run after dinner while Kevin ignores the itch for an exy racquet and eggs Andrew into helping with weights instead. Kevin is probably not completely successful, because it doesn’t take them long to get distracted.

Neil comes home to them making out on the couch, but no one minds. He rolls his eyes and heads towards the shower. When he comes back, there’s a fire lit behind the glass cover of the fireplace and Andrew has his cheaters on as he looks over a book on his kindle.

Kevin’s eyes are drawn to the fleeting fire, the path of it as unpredictable as a tight game. The fire is soft, terribly so, the cackling a pleasant hum.He feels warm, needed. Neil drops onto the couch and leans against Kevin. He’s not as fond of fires, but he likes to close his eyes and feel the warmth on his skin. Kevin thinks the flame compliments his hair greatly, but won’t ever say it.

He thinks about the ring box in his pants drawer. Its the only kind of clothes Neil and Andrew can’t steal, so they hardly ever go in there. He wonders if they’d say yes.

Probably not.

Kevin’s only had the rings for a week anyways, an impulse buy that he can’t seem to regret.It’s more than not wanting to die alone, it’s about home. It’s about two short, stubborn idiots that he’d have never met his full potential without.

They’d wear the rings on their fingers, his around his neck. The bands are simple, easy to replace if lost in a violent sport like Exy. He’d like to get them engraved, if they agree. It’s a big if, and Kevin feels an itch in his hand for a bottle.

Focusing on the moment, Kevin runs his hand through Neil’s hair. He turns a little, and Neil all but falls into his lap. He gets a dirty look, but the kiss he gets isn’t resentful. He pulls Neil towards him, and they kiss slowly.

_Forever_ , Kevin thinks. _I want this forever._

The kiss fades until Neil is just half on top of Kevin, his eyes closed as he enjoys the heat from the fire. He might fall asleep here. It’s happened before, during breaks and holidays and much coveted time together. They’d had so much of it in college, but they’d splintered off into different teams after graduation and were just putting themselves back together.

Eventually he must doze off because he wakes up to Andrew’s unimpressed expression. His left arm is numb and his neck feels as though uncomfortably rubber, so it’s probably a good call. Neil is out of his lap, but still yawning on the couch.

They go to bed.


End file.
